Undred-Undred Teef
“There are beasts among the stars, beasts that would crush our lives, make ash of our worlds and break all that we hold sacred. The beasts wait in the dark and shunned reaches like the things glimpsed in the forests of old, things that looked out with red, shining eyes and hearts filled with the joy of ruin.” –from Remarks on the Nature on the Unknown by Estivan Mauritin, advisor to Rogue Trader Hiram Sult The Undred-Undred Teef is a tract of systems at the heart of the Accursed Demesne that is a nest and breeding ground for Orks. Only a few of the boldest---or most foolhardy---of explorers have ventured into this place, but those who have speak of worlds held in an embrace of filth and wreckage, ringed with clouds of debris and wreckage from which Ork ships arise like flies, their brutal prows bristling with weapons and decked in grinning-skull war paint. Beneath their mantles of scrap and crude defenses are worlds poisoned by the spoils of Ork industry and on which the Orks constantly slaughter one another over looted debris, competing to construct weapons, slab-sided forts, and massive machine-effigies. From these worlds the Orks have, in the past, sallied in search of booty and raw materials for their growing armies. The warring Orks of the Undred-Undred Teef are split into gangs, warbands, and clans that are lead by ever more powerful individual Ork Bosses. Orks constantly strive to overcome and dominate their fellows, with the most successful and powerful Bosses growing in size to mirror their status. Undred Undred Teef is unusual amongst Ork-held systems---it is home to many more numbers of rich, arrogant Orks known as Flash Gitz than normal. Some suggest this may be the Ork’s evolutionary response to the opportunities of the Koronus Expanse, though no one knows for sure. Flash Gitz are infamous for their love of treasure and are always interested in opportunities to raid and pillage. Flash Gitz are not above treachery, murder, or other shifty strategies to accumulate wealth and more powerful wargear. Some Flash Gitz will even hire out to other xenos races. Many of these Orks take up the life of a Freebooter to get their hands on even more ill-gotten gains. Thus, Undred Undred Teef is home to hordes of Freebooterz, and these piratical Orks dominate the greenskin hordes of this region. Perhaps fittingly in a place where Ork pirates are the dominant variety of greenskin, Undred-Undred Teef has little in the way of a permanent population. Freebooterz travel to and from Undred-Undred Teef with regularity, with Kaptins and Oddboyz using their time amongst other Orks to trade and repair, while the common hordes clash on the worlds below in pointless battle solely for the sake of fighting. The workshops and mines and other lingering traces of civilization change hands frequently, often abandoned when an Ork seeks to see the stars again, to be taken over by another some weeks or months later. Hulking Kaptins emerge from time to time, cunning beasts who lead their followers forth from Undred-Undred Teef across the Koronus Expanse in search of new loot for the clans. Mercifully these few powerful individuals have only been able to command a fraction of the Orks of Undred-Undred Teef, but at the heart of this domain something is growing in power. Undred-Undred Teef consists of a dozen systems within the Accursed Demesne. Four of these are reasonably well-known to humanity through the recollections of Ork Freebooterz hired by unscrupulous Rogue Traders, and survivors’ tales of those who have passed nearby: barren Krakskull, smokewreathed Snagruz, the broken moons of Stompgit, and at the center of Undred-Undred Teef is a world where Orks have bred in greatest numbers and where the battle between them is fiercer than on any other: the iron desolation of Tusk and its only moon, Slagnaz. Category:Systems Category:Koronus Expanse Category:Accursed Demesne